Anything
by midnightanonymous
Summary: Last chapter posted! Yuya's introspective thoughts on her relationship with Kyo. Kyo's introspective thoughts on his relationship with Yuya! R&R! thanks! COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Title: Anything

Rating: R, to be safe

Pairings: Yuya x Kyo

Warnings: Mild citris, angst, Yuya POV

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I make no money from them

Author's Notes: This is my first Samurai Deeper KYO fic...EVER! I normally write Gundam Wing, but I've had an interest in Kyo for a while....and this is the first thing to come to mind. Hope you all enjoy! Feedback welcome!

I don't know what it was about him. Maybe it was his eyes, the way their fire burned more than just on the surface. Maybe it was the way he moved, graceful and elegant, but full of a fury I could never truly understand.

Or maybe it was the way he looked at me, going past all of the pretenses and seeing me for who I really am.

I can't help the way I feel about him. How could I deny my heart the only thing it truly wants?

I want Kyo.

It's a simple wish, nothing too complicated. Now only if reality would work with me, I could make it come true. Oh, how I want it to come true. I know, deep down, that he cares, even if it isn't much. Even if he really doesn't know what it is he's feeling.

If he would let me, I would show him what it is like to be loved. Not just the physical part of it, mind you, but the feeling of emotional completeness that follows. But to be close to him is like being close to fire. You don't touch it or you will get burned.

But what I could do to him if he let me close...

I would kiss him. Something simple, just to begin with. To be honest with you, I've never really been with anybody before. I might seem like a real professional, but I'm just like every other fresh farm girl in this matter.

He would touch me, well, I hope he would touch me. For him to be repulsed by me would do more than just break mt heart. It would break my soul. And as much as he dislikes me at times, I don't think he has it in him to break me in such a manner.

I would lay back, letting him cover me, control me. He would hold complete possession over my body, and I would submit and allow him anything.

Anything...

That term covers so much, and yet defines so little. I guess it is a bit vague, but for the situation I would be in, anything can happen. He could take me gently, something I greatly want. Or he can take me rough, something that is also appealing in its own way.

I just want him...any way possible.

I want him to kiss me, touch me, make love to me. I want him writhing within me, crying out my name as my body brings him to a plateau and drops him off the edge. I do not expect him to love me. Asking that is too much.

Maybe one day he will...

But I cannot imagine that he would feel such emotion right away. Like I said, I cannot expect it. To expect it is to ask too much from someone so...powerful.

Anything is possible, though, right? You never know, he could have feelings hidden deep within him, waiting to be released. He could be waiting for me right now, waiting for me to let him take control.

Again, anything is possible.

Anything...

Owari!

A/N: I was feeling rather introspective when I wrote this...and I wrote it in about a half an hour. Sorry if it isn't the greatest, it is my first SDK fic. All comments and crits welcome, especially what you did/did not like about it! Thanks!

Midnight Anonymous


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Anything...part 2

Rating: R overall, PG-13 for this chapter

Pairings: Kyo x Yuya

Warnings: Angst, this chapter in Kyo's POV

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I make no money from them

Author's Notes: Due to popular demand, I wrote a second part to this little fic of mine. This one is in Kyo's POV. I might think on continuing this into a longer fic, but I'd like to get all of your opinions on it. Does it have the ability to be a longer fic? Please let me know! Hope you all enjoy! Feedback welcome!

Anything...

I know she wants me, I can feel her eyes on my back. The way she whispers my name when she thinks I'm asleep, the way her heart trips a beat when I turn in her direction.

Although I often tell her differently, she is strong. Perhaps even stronger than me. I once considered her weak, but I have been proven wrong on several occasions. I am envious of that strength.

Not like I'd tell her, though...

I watch indecision cross her features, and I know she is thinking of me. I seem to be the only one she thinks about with such...passion.

Her cheeks flush, and a smile tugs on my lips. A stray hair brushes her cheek, and I want to tuck it behind her ear. Her tongue wets her lips, and I have a strong desire to kiss her.

"Anything..."

The word is quiet, barely more than sigh. But I know its true depth and meaning. Yes, she is thinking about me.

There is no one around us, the others long deserting us for more comfortable arrangements. Only she followed me, knowing I would not stop until true night has fallen. I must give her credit for that-she doesn't give up.

The night is getting cool around us, and I find myself slowing up a little so she wouldn't have to rush. The act is partially unconscious, my own male instinct to protect coming out a bit more fierce as night descends.

Sounds bombard my demonic hearing, making me edgy. I know she is tired, I can practically feel her exhaustion. But she doesn't say a word, just continues on.

The hours continue to pass, the only light coming from the half-moon in the sky. I was so focused on everything around us that I almost missed her stumble, barely catching her before she hit the ground.

She is hardly away, her eyelids barely fluttering. "Mmm...jus...rest'n..my...eyes," she mumbled, her head against my shoulder.

"I'm sure you are."

I pick her up bridal style, amazed at how the warmth of her body somehow soothed my frayed nerves. She wasn't as light as she looked, but nor was she heavy.

Her proportions were perfect...

It didn't take me long to find a clearing big enough to hold a campfire and a bedroll, and soon I had her settled, her breathing deep and even.

I take watch, my senses constantly on alert for anything suspicious. There is nothing out of the ordinary, no noise to startle...

"Anything..." That words was uttered again, barely above a breath. I watch her wet her lips, her mouth parted in a sigh. "...nything...Kyo..."

Anything...

Owari!

A/N: does it do justice to the first part? Again, would love to hear your input on if this should become a longer fic! Thanks for reading!

Midnight Anonymous


	3. Chapter 3 The End

Title: Anything part 3

Rating: R

Pairings: Kyo x Yuya

Warnings: Some citrusy-style writing, nothing too harsh, this part from Yuya's POV

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue! :)

Author's Notes: Okay, guys, this is the _last_ part! I'm not even really sure if I should have it posted....I'm not to keen on this part for some reason. I probably just killed the story! Anyway, thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers out there! _group huggle_ Without your support I wouldn't be here! Again, feedback is adored...and please let me know if I killed it!

I am warm, comfortable. I know it is morning, I can feel it on my face, see it through my eyelids. Birds are chirping merrily in the trees around me, softly singing an orchestrated score of their own making.

I open my eyes slowly, reluctant to let go of the moment. I glance around, not surprised to see Kyo gone from the camp. I know he is close by, so I don't worry.

He wouldn't leave me alone...

I didn't dawn on me right away, but I noticed now that I am in his bedroll. It smells like him, a mix between fresh rain and raw power. It is...arousing.

My hands, which were clutching blankets at my neck, slowly drift downwards underneath the blanket. My fingers shake as I part my yukata. I feel exposed, vulnerable.

My whole being aches for him, yearning for his fiery touch. My head is thrown back, my eyes closed. My breathing comes faster, even though my hands have remained still. Just the thought of Kyo ignites my body to a fever pitch.

"Kyo..." I gasp, tilting my head to the side.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The cold smirk in his voice is like ice water through my veins. My eyes burst open as the reality of the situation comes crashing down on me.

I was going to... In _Kyo's_ bedroll!

I look at his face, prepared for the worst. And while I saw the disdain, the ever-present smirk in my direction, I also saw a hazy remnant of something akin to passion in Kyo's crimson eyes.

Perhaps he isn't inhuman to my charms...

Then again, as I watch him turn away, walking to the trees, maybe he is. The words 'passion' and 'Kyo' shouldn't even belong in the same sentence unless describing something unnaturally bloody that he happened to cause.

My face is flushed, more from embarrassment, now, then arousal. I can't believe I was going to...

But, then again, I'm sure any other woman would feel the same if they traveled in Kyo's company. Not that I want another woman around trying to steal Kyo away from me. I may want female company, but I'm not stupid.

I want Kyo.

And I will do anything...

------

Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm working on something new...hopefully I'll have it up within a couple of weeks! Thanks again for reading it!

Midnight Anonymous


End file.
